Let Down
by AL1ttleTh0ught
Summary: Loud sobs rang through the empty house, coming from a single room. A teenage girl at the age of 15 laid curled up in her bed, covers pulled protectively over her. She was trembling and gasping slightly for air. She was feeling hurt, alone and let down. Again. Fem!US and Fem!Uk. Give it a chance and read and tell me what you think please? Hope you like it :) - Tsuki


Loud sobs rang through the empty house, coming from a single room. A teenage girl at the age of 15 laid curled up in her bed, covers pulled protectively over her. She was trembling and gasping slightly for air.  
She was feeling hurt, alone and let down. Again.

* * *

As little growing up, she was nothing special, just her. She wasn't popular or unpopular, she just was there. As said, nothing special. But she was happy, she had kind off friends, she was together with the popular and the less popular, it didn't do a difference. Her childhood was a good one, loving parents and having fun with her siblings or friends.

But she was mostly watching for the side lines. She never truly belonged with the classmates. In that way she was special you can say. But honestly, she was very lonely. But she didn't mind. Because she never knew.

* * *

In 4th grade she got her first best friend, they were always together in school and at times going home to the other. They had a lot of fun. In the winter they would both take her big winter jacket on and say they were Siamese twins. She even bought and gave her a friendship charm that they could share. She was thrilled over it. Then summer vacation came. And it was her first time to experience the feeling of being left alone.

It was the last day of school, people excited to finally get vacation. She was smiling brightly at her _best friend_. What that was said came as a shock. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to be your friend anymore, but see you after summer" and then she just walked away, leaving her to look down at the little Best Friends Forever charm she had given those months back. She felt sadness, but mostly let down.

It was halfway through 5th grade when she got her second best friend. They were together every day. They lived only a few houses from each other. They enjoyed pretty much the same things and were very childish together. Their friendship was strong so when the friend had to move school it didn't do much. It helped at they were still living close though. They continued being together every day. The problem was that this friend was very demanding and got easily offended.

She didn't realize this for a long time and ended learning it the hard way. If she failed to please her friend it didn't end pleasant. The friend would yell and threaten with leaving her if she didn't do as she said.  
She didn't want to be left so she did everything she could do to please her and never said against her.  
Whenever her friend talked behind someone, she went along, whenever her friend wanted something, she did it for her, and she pleaded and begged her parents to go along too. From this friendship there were a lot of tears. And it honestly scarred her emotionally too.

There was one time she'd never forget though; it was burned into her mind. They were together with a third friend. The third friend had been the end of a lot of back talking, her friend complained about the third friend a lot and she went along as always. They were playing bandage, they shifted to wrap each other feet's in toilet paper. Apparently she had wrapped the friend's foot wrong and she went berserk. The two so called _"friends"_ left. She had curled up on her bed when her phone started ringing. It was them.

They called her all sorts of horrible things, pointed out how she was a terrible friend and the best friend had told how it was her who had done the back talking. Her phone beeped with texts and kept ringing.  
She was crying and curled up on her bed, praying for it to end. After what felt like hours they finally stopped, leaving her to try regaining her breath and getting the hiccups under control.  
She felt sorrow, pain but the most hurtful being the feeling of being let down.

* * *

The start of 7th grade she moved school. It wasn't her choice; it was because her own school was closing down. She had taken distance to her earlier best friend, doing her best to avoid her as much as possible and it succeeded mostly. She had grown a big fear of the _"friend"_.  
There didn't happen much in the start of 7th, she stayed around her friends from 5-6th grade and was together with some of the others. It wasn't until the end of 7th, start of 8th grade that she got her third best friend.

This friend was different from her former ones. They were pretty much polar opposites. But they found out they had a lot in common. They both had scars from earlier that they slowly discovered about each other. Her new best friend was amazing and they slowly became closer and closer till at last they were like two sides of one coin. They were weird but didn't mind and had a lot of private jokes and they could talk with each other about everything. They had their fights now and then but they could always talk it out and just ended much closer than they were. When together they were like in a bubble.

They spend much of time together and when they weren't together, they texted. It gave her comfort to always have some sort of contact with her friend. They never cared of what other thought about their texting. It had become a part of who they were. They had plans for the future. They wanted to move in together and have their own little restaurant and it was perfect. But now the school ended for them.

They would always stay together because they were truly best friends. But it was still scary. She had chosen a school over and in a month she was going. She is live on the school in 1 year, coming home in holidays and some weekends. She was scared but knew it would go. After all they had been through, all their future plans, after everything, why should they not be able to survive this? They are supposed to be best friends forever. Because this was the only friend she could only ever trust, the only one who had comforted after she had been crying, made her smile and laugh when she wanted to curl up and made her days good.

* * *

It was after a small fight with Amelia that had caused her to now lay curled up under her covers. A ridiculous little fight but it hurt more than ever. The sadness caused a lump in her throat. She felt so alone too, but who could she talk to? She didn't want to talk to anyone except for-….  
She pulled the covers down so she had her head free and took in a shaky breath. She reached for her mobile and rolled a bit up, reading through her last texts with Amelia. She felt her breath hitch when she reached two specific texts.

**Me:** I want to text, but not much in the mood. I don't really feel forgiven and I feel much like a bitch.

**Amelia: **Goodnight then

She trembled a little. Never had she thought that Amelia would make her feel let down like the rest had. She tried to curl more together, so badly wanting to get rid of the feeling. But it wasn't possible.  
They had always just being able to talk it out, but this time… She bit down on her lib to keep another sob in, putting the phone away. It had become late. She turned off the light and tried to get comfortable, drying her tears away. Hoping her tiredness would win she closed her eyes, sighing and whispered; "goodnight Alice…."

**Thanks a lot for reading and sorry if it confusingly written, but I tried my best. My beta haven't looked this through so sorry for the spelling mistakes too ^^;; I hope you enjoyed the story and leaves a review to tell me how I did :) Again, thanks for reading! - Tsuki**


End file.
